A Day Has Gone
by sakura16to17
Summary: Sakura, Pain, Ten Haruno have moved to the leaf. Has trouble followed her from her past schools.  this is a work in progress, I will like to hear comments on what you think and what i should change or add  :


A day has gone

Chapter one: first day is fine

Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here to the leaf village with my family. I'm in my second year of high school and had to say goodbye to my best friends. Ok, so I don't have any friends and I'm happy to get away from that place and those people and I hope that this place is different. I'm living with my mom and dad and I have an older brother named Pain and a little sister named Tenten. Pain is a senior, Tenten is a freshman, and I am a sophomore. Tomorrow is our first day at this new school I really hope they are nice to me for their sake.

"Hey! Sakura" I hear my brother calling me and I snap out of my thought. I rush down the stairs to find he was just timing me to see how fast I would come. He gave me a sly smirk and we both laughed. I ask, "Did you want anything from me? If not, then we had better get back to work in unpacking before mom and dad come home from the store!" He nodes and they both smile. Tenten went with our parents and me and Pain both knew that meant that mom and dad are going to bring home ice cream for everyone.

We had gotten 5 boxes done and everything in them put away in their correct place when Tenten came running in with a bag full of soda and ice cream. I helped her put it away while Pain kept at the unpacking and mom and dad walked in. They seemed pleased with the amount of work we got done.

"Oh Sakura" mother called me up to my room. When I got there I saw she had got me a bed set themed vampire knight. I hugged her tightly and said. "Thank you so much mom!" but all she said was. "Don't thank me thank your father and you better not ruin this it cost your father a lot of money, ok?" I smiled and went to find father.

When I found him he was helping Pain unpack in Tenten room. I glomped him and he fell over Pain and I just laughed. I told him "Thank you daddy! I love the bed set!"

I got off him and went back to helping Tenten put away food and dishes from the kitchen box. When we were done we went and helped out dad and Pain. There wasn't that much left to do. After that I went to my room and finished cleaning it and I unpacked the last remaining box. I made my bed put my close in my oak wood dresser. And i put the baby blue curtains up and closed the blinds. After my room was clean and unpacked, I took a shower.

This is a nice house. All the bed rooms have a big size bathroom. I turned the water to hot and waited for a minute then I took a nice, hot, long shower. As I stepped out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I put on my cloths and looked in the mirror. I looked at my black hair, pale light skin, and clear blue eyes. My eyes change color. I'm the odd ball in this family. I was born with pink hair so I have to dye it to make it look like I am a part of this family.

I walk down stairs to say good night to everyone. They're all heading off to bed as well. Mom and dad have to find work in this new village and Pain, Tenten and I have school. So I just say, "Night everyone!" And they reply all at once. "Night Sakura!"

I lay in bed but I find that I can't sleep. So I just lay there and then this song pops into my head. (Seven dust-skeleton song)

_I'll stay right here with all these familiar faces, and shut out everyone else from the world we created, instead of becoming the sick and the twisted, I loss myself in a song again, and there's nothing wrong, in being far from right, another skeleton song, stuck in my head all night, and there's nothing wrong, when everything goes right, will save my life to night, another skeleton song_

The song playing in my head was interrupted by my brother, "Sakura. Hey are you asleep?" I tell him, "No, I can't get to sleep. How about you?" He nodes and smiles. "Nope. I couldn't, I'm not really even tired. You think Tenten is asleep?" We peek into her room and sure enough, she's out cold. Me and Pain go and hang out in my room. I say, "Im stoked about the move here. I just hope that you don't get into trouble beating on the jerks at this school for messing with me, but hey, I have improved in fighting right?"

He nodes and tells me, "Saku Chan, don't worry no one will mess with you here."

I give him a hug and then we just lay there sharing a blanket like when we were little kids. We stayed up talking till we both passed out.

Mom went to wake us up and saw Pain in my bed and took a picture of us. As the flash went off, we both woke up and she just said. "Awe! You two look so cute, like little kids!"

Me and Pain both threw a pillow at her. Pain went to his room and I got changed into black tank top with a red rose on it with a lime green stem and leaf, dark blue jeans and black flip flops. I walk down stairs and sit at the dining room table listening to my iPod I had it on shuffle and right then that song started playing and it got stuck in my head for the whole day.

Pain walked down and sat next to me. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with a bloody red skull on it, black pants with chains on them. Our mother took one look at him and told him. "Pain, you know the rules, no chains at school! Take them off…now!" My father just gave a blank stare. "…" Tenten came down with a purple shirt black pants and her hair in two buns. Pain looked at her and smiled at me when he said. "Hey Sakura! Oh, hey bun!" Tenten got pissed. She ran up to him with all intention of punching him but our father told her, "Bun, you don't want to do that. You know you love you brother. He only picks on you because he cares." She smiles and then mother brings in breakfast and everyone's happy.

We all walk to school after eating. It doesn't take them to long to get there.

When we were in sight of the school, we stare at it in awe of the size. Pain says, "Dude! This is the biggest school I have ever seen in my life!" Ten and I both nod in agreement.

We continue walking into the school and we go straight to the front office. We are greeted by a black haired lady. She said, "Oh hi! You three must be our transfers, I'm Shizune, the vice principle at this school. Here is a map of the school and your schedules. Good luck on your first day. You're lucky you're here before the stampede. Well, have fun!"

We looked over our schedules and saw that we had almost all classes together but tenten only had 3 classes with us. And the classes they all have together are the last 3. They are Gym, math and English.

My schedule is Music, health, art, science, then gym, math, and English. I smiled. Pain and I had every class but 2 together. Those two are health and science. Tenten walked to her class, she had art first. She waved and walked away. Pain and I walked to the music room together the room was empty besides 4 other kids.

Two of them looked like twin brothers. Both had blood red hair. The one standing looked like dried blood while the other twin was a fresh blood color nice bright red. The twins looked around my age. There was a girl, blond hair, looked around Pains age and then another boy, brown hair. When we walked in the boys stared at me.

Pain noticed it to. We couldn't tell whether it was an evil stare or a confused stare.

The twins were thinking the same thing. 'New kids. The girl's kind of cute'

I look up at Pain. He puts his arm around my shoulders and we walk to the very back row and sat down. I ask, "Pain, why couldn't Tenten get the same classes as us?" He tells me, "She's not old enough. She is a freshmen." I sigh and he smiles. "Saku, it's okay. I'm sure Bun is fine. Don't worry." That made me feel a lot better. I smile up at him.

Pretty soon the room starts filling up with kids. A dark brown haired boy keeps eyeing me from a few seats down, I also notice he has a dog with him that's a little strange. He gets up and sits next to me and the dog comes out and licks my cheek. I laugh and ask the boy, "Cute dog! Are you really aloud to bring him to school?" He looks at me and smiles. "Yes, it's Akumaru. Everyone loves him. He's my ninja dog and partner." Pain keeps a close eye on this boy. The boy asks, "Hey, are you new? You don't look familiar. What's your name? I'm Kiba." I tell him, "No I'm not from here. My name is Sakura and this is Pain, he's my big brother." Pain smiles at Kiba.

Then the bell rang and the teacher came through the door followed by a very angry black haired boy. I heard Kiba mumble something, "Now what did Sasuke do?"

I'm thinking to myself, 'Hmmm, Sasuke. What is he, a trouble maker? I hope he doesn't pick a fight with my brother. This is the last school willing to let us in with his rep!'

The bright red twin is thinking, 'Hmmm, with Pains rep I think he should join our gang. He would fit in perfectly.'

The teacher said something that really made me mad. "Class, today we are going to be singing a song by Seven Dusts called Skeleton song." I'm screaming in my head, 'NO! NOT THIS SONG! NOT AGAIN! WHY IS IT FOLLOWING ME!' I hit my head on the wall Pain asks me, "Sakura, what's wrong?" I tell him, "This song… it's following me!"

He just rolled his eyes. As the song started to play, I sing along and I started to like the song. Don't get me wrong I love this song but really there is only so much I can take of it.

Then the bell rang for a short break to go to your lockers. Tenten, Pain and I never use our locker though. So we just walk to class. I have health. 'Great!' Pain has science with Tenten. Me and Pain walk over to Tenten. Our class is right next to each other. We walk to the class and stand outside the room and talk.

Then the twins walk over to us. Pain keeps a hand close to his side to grab his knife and keeps his eyes on the twins. The bright head speaks, "Hey, Pain right? Hey, I'm Sasori. This is my brother Gaara. Well anyway, were trying to start a gang and I think you can help us with this. We need…" Cut off by Pain. "Sasori no sabaku. Wow, the sand twins. And let me guess, you want me to be the leader of this gang."

The twins were wide eyed they nod. "Yea, so I see the rumor is true. You can read peoples thoughts."

I ask pain, "Pain, what would you call the gang?" He answers after reading the twins minds again. "Akatsuki Saku. They already have members and a uniform in store for this gang. The gang has ex cons in it. It's to be the most feared gang!"

The twins were looking at one another and ask, "What makes you think it will be the most feared?"

Pain looks at them, "You have me and Itachi." I just laugh. And then ask, "Can I join?" Sasori and Gaara look up to Pain for the answer. He gave a sad grin. "Saku Chan, I don't want you to get hurt." I look at him with a single tear coming down my cheek. He wipes it away and says, "Fine, you can join."

Pain looked harshly at the twins and told them sternly, "WIPE THAT THOUGHT FROM YOUR MIND OR I WILL KILL YOU! I am not a softy, she's my little sister." Pain looked at me and then looked around and saw that Tenten was missing. We looked in the class and didn't find her. Sasori and Gaara told us, "We will look outside and you can look inside. There's no telling who got her in this school. Don't worry, it's not one of our guys."

Pain nodded and grabbed my hand and the search began.

We ran down the hall searching every room. We looked out the window and saw the twins and that Sasuke kid. Then I spotted Bun-Bun being held by Sasuke. Pain and I ran to where we saw them. I hear Sasuke say, "Yes, it worked! Taking your sister got your attention…Sakura, would you like to go out with me?" Pain punched him in the stomach and in the jaw. I heard a crack of the rib and a pop from his jaw.

I cling to Tenten while Pain tries to kill Sasuke. Pain tells him, "You picked the wrong family to mess with, Sas-suy-gay! You don't ever touch either of my sisters again! I will kill you, so just hold tight cause it's going to be a painful death! I want to watch the life drain from your cold, moronic eyes!"

Pain gets ready to strike with the final blow, when Sasuke's look alike comes out of nowhere and deflects Pain's punch. The strange boy tells us.

"Ah! You all must be the new kids…oh, hey Gaara, Sasori. I see your still trying as well to kill my twin brother but if he dies then I die. You two know that, Itachi's the same way. It's the stupid curse that orochimaru put on him and our bond as we are twins. Well, I am Sai Uchiha. I see you have met the Sabaku twins so I'm guessing that as of now you're part of the Akatsuki. No…you're now the leader...do not worry. I am nothing like my brother. I don't normally talk this much. Someone must have spiked my coffee this morning. Well, I'm the quiet and shy one and, unlike my twin, I respect women…Sakura you look very lovely for your first day! Please Pain, don't kill my brother. I'd like to live a bit longer please. I will punish him with the help of my big brother Itachi…well, I think he has every class with you Sakura. Well, if he even comes to school, but I'm sure if he got to know you then he would come to classes! Oh right, class is starting soon! Well, was starting soon…it's almost over now. you might as well, just skip the rest of it, right? Beats getting in trouble! Trust me, you don't want to meet our principle! She is in general a really awesome principle unless your in trouble, then she's just scary!"

He passed out from talking without taking one breath. While he was out cold pain read his mind.

He heard, 'Oh Pain, I wish I could have watched you kill him but I'd rather not die with him...how I hate my twin.' Pain poured cold water on him. How convenient! A bucket of ice was just sitting here under the tree!

Pain smirked as Sai sat up from the jolt of cold water he yelled, "I don't wanna cookie!" Everyone laughed. Sai says, "Yep, Sasuke spiked my coffee again. I wish I could just let you kill him." Pain tells him, "Hey Sai, you want to join the Akatsuki? We could really use your help."

He thought about it then told them, "I would need a while to think that over. I don't like getting into trouble much so I don't know if I want to be in a gang or involved in criminal activitys."

Pain tells him, "you have till the end of the day to give me your answer."

Then they all walk back into the school building just as the bell ending class was ringing.


End file.
